erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tectonians
Tectonians are the majority race of Tecton, and they look extremely similar on the outside to humans, but their internal layout/functions are quite different. History Not likely a very well know fact, a long time ago, Tectonians were called the "Hunters". The reason behind this? Lost with time... Somewhere along the line, with technological advances, came the new branding "Tectonians". Tectonians have been recorded as far back as a few millenia, their real home planet's name also being lost with time, but they started planet hopping at at least millenia three. Obviously FTL technology was made by Tecton only very recently, so it is safe to assume that Tectonians would spend vast amounts of time in space when moving to another planet on ships that had artificial gravity so as the Tectonians wouldn't grow frail from the extensive time in space. Planet hopping went on for a long time, until they came upon the Deus Ingens system, which sempt to be rather populated. They set their main colony on the planet Lymph, and a secondary colony on Ingos, which would be used mainly for military operations, as most wars happened on Ingos. Jumping back to when they were named Hunters, their planet had basically the same properties as Ingos does, except that it was much more dangerous. Tectonians evolved to survive in this hostile environment, be it against disease or otherwise. They are naturally very tall and muscular, presumed to give aid in the ability to defend against predators as well as movement of large objects. Biologically, they evolved to combat a wide array of diseases, which is why, currently, they aren't very affected by disease. All of these traits help up throughout time, and some even strengthened over time due to the many different planets they have lived on, particularly immunity to a majority of common illnesses. A majority of Tectonians, now, reside on their new home planet, named "Tectonia Prime". Anatomy Bone Structure Tectonian's have very dense bones, 2300 kg/m3 in fact, most likely adjusted for the gravity on the Tectonians original homeworld, and on the transport ships. Aside from that fact, Tectonian bone structure is very similar to that of a human, there are no notable differences between the two structures (aside from bone density). Organs Most of an average Tectonian's organs are what one would call "enhanced" versions of Human organs, including the skin. Skin Tectonain skin proves much tougher than human skin, being more resistant to things like fire, cutting, and puncturing, granted that the puncture isn't caused by a bullet. Skin cells rebuild quite a bit more rapidly than that of a Human's, fully repairing smaller breaches within a few days, and larger ones within a few weeks, provided the correct care is taken of the wound, and Morphonium isn't used to instantly heal the wound. Vascular System Tectonians boast what is called a "Binary Vascular system", meaning they have two hearts and two vein systems, each independently controlled by one of the two hearts. This, of course, aids in combating illnesses since basically there is double the white blood cells amuk in the Tectonian body. This also means there is double the blood, and if shot in one of the hearts, a Tectonian can survive off of one heart, however painfully until it is repaired, or the Tectonain gets used to it. Digestive System Generally the same setup as a human, but better in function. While nothing really has changed with the mouth/esophagus, the rest has varied. The stomach is a tad larger, but has stronger stomach acid and enzymes for better digestion. The liver of a Tectonian is much stronger than a human's, and everyday poison won't work very well. Obviously, having a stronger liver makes for a larger amount of alcohol consumption before intoxication/alcohol poisoning. The intestines are a tad longer than a human's, and the small intestine's villi is more crowded (for lack of a better word). The large intestine is actually very similar to that of a human. Reproductive System (This will be brief...) Practically the same as human reproductive organs, except Tectonian males produce more fertile sperm, and females produce more than one fertile egg. Neural System As stated before, the Tectonain brain is larger than a human's. It can process information faster than a human, with neurons able to fire once every three milliseconds. Most Tectonians naturally have a photographic memory and a lot of the population, when work is put forth, can become very intelligent. The nervous system also reacts faster than that of a human's, as that also relies on the brain, and it can also be more sensitive. The nervous system will react like a human nervous system if one comes in contact with a large current of electricity (temporary paralyzation, possible fainting). Respiratory System (Very brief) Functions just as a human respiratory system would, but the lungs are a tad more powerful. Social Interaction Isolation In isolation, a Tectonian can go years without going insane. The reason behind this is unknown, but Tectonians usually can occupy themselves with other things to keep their sanity in check for extremely long amounts of time. This, of course, depends on what the subject is used to, say, if the subject was what one would call a social hermit, they could go longer without social interaction than someone that has lived a large portion of their life with a large amount of social interaction. Some military troops that are meant to be alone for years at a time will be granted access to an AI companion to keep them sane. This AI's prime directive is to interact with the troop, but can prove to be useful in combat situation when the AI has been with the troop through various battles. Social Environment Tectonians, when in normal life, primarily act as one would expect a human to, but are capable of creating a true communism (meaning everything is shared without complaint or issue), though, sometimes this is not true. It isn't possible when the subjects were brought up in a survivalist setting, where there are limited resources and one would have to defend their property against others. Aside from that circumstance, a true communism could be formed, and has been in some of the outlying towns of Tectonian territory. Trivia * A majority of Tectonians will take offense to be being called "human", as that is like calling them inferior. * Most Tectonians are very patriotic, and take offense to people talking down to Tvest Longbow. * The previous ruler was Yol Longbow, Tvest Longbows father. No documentation has been made of him or his escapades to date. *Tecton embraces artificial insemination. *Sexual activities are strictly regulated to the point that a license it required to be eligible for artificial insemination, and it is illegal to naturally inseminate a female. People that break this law are neutered. (Restriction on Sexual activity has been lifted, however, a license is still needed to birth a child.) *Tectonians naturally eat, defecate, and sleep more due to their bodily systems requiring more of those things, being as Tectonians have enhanced organs and another cardiovascular system to support. Gallery Male character by keileena-d56ocrv.jpg Haloreach character civilian civilian by isaac hannaford.jpg Space Exploration Tect.jpg Category:Non-Human